


What the Fuck is a Maypole?

by TheFoxofFiction



Series: The Voltron chat [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Family Shenanigans, Female pronounce for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Shiro is Keith's uncle theory/Headcanon, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: (Hello again It's been a while)Tech Geek >> Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight, Space Dad, Let me sleep, Hunkules, I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid, Queen, Don’t trash the ‘stache.Tech Geek: HELP! I NEED HELP!Tech Geek: AND AN ADULT! AN ADULT AT A HIGHER ADULT LEVEL THAN ME!Space Dad: What did you do Pidge?Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight: Wha- why are you blaming me?!





	What the Fuck is a Maypole?

**Author's Note:**

> Key:  
>  **Shiro** = Space Dad  
>  **Keith** = Let me sleep  
>  **Hunk** = Hunkules  
>  **Lance** = I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid  
>  **Pidge** = Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight  
>  **Matt** = Tech Geek  
>  **Allura** = Queen  
>  **Coran** = Don’t trash the ‘stache

**Tech Geek >> Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight, Space Dad, Let me sleep, Hunkules, I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid, Queen, Don’t trash the ‘stache.**

**Tech Geek** : HELP! I NEED HELP!

 **Tech Geek** : AND AN ADULT! AN ADULT AT A HIGHER ADULT LEVEL THAN ME!

 **Space Dad** : What did you do Pidge?

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : Wha- why are you blaming me?!

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : That’s Matt!

 **Space Dad** : ugh I’m not awake enough for this… sorry

 **Space Dad** : What did you do Matt?

 **Space Dad** : You’re contact names is way too similar gdi.

 **Tech Geek** : Uhh… A Gecko may have eaten my key before running off… so… uh I’m kind of stuck out here… in the middle of the desert.

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : …

 **Space Dad** : What?

 **Tech Geek** : Oh and my battery level is down at 23%... so help??

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : OMG HAHAHdqlf43mg3o4mg3

 **Let me sleep** : Why are you having a conversation at 5 IN THE MORNIGN?!

 **Space Dad** : Keith, its 10am…

 **Let me sleep** : ...

 **Space Dad** : Get out of bed!

 **Let me sleep** : Ngnksnsl NO!

 **Let me sleep** : Shut up!

 **Hunkules** : What’s going on?

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : a gecko ate Matt’s car key X’D

 **Hunkules** : Oh my god, is the gecko okay?

 **Tech Geek** : Wee thanks for the concern.

 **Hunkules** : Oh sorry.

**Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight has changed Tech Geek’s name to Gecko 8 My Key**

**Gecko 8 My Key** : You know, I’m not even mad at you right now, Katie

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : Why are you even in the desert?

 **Gecko 8 My Key** : Dad wanted some cacti for an experiment, and none of the ones you can buy was big enough so I’m out here… getting sunburned and turned to a dry crisp while spiking my fingers on the needles…

 **Gecko 8 My Key** : I’m done, but it’s getting hotter and my phone is dying… I’d be very happy if you could come and get me before this place turns to a oven…

 **Space Dad** : Only you Matt.

 **Hunkules** : I’ll come and get you, I got to borrow my dad’s pickup, so I can get your car as well. Just exactly where in the desert are you?

 **Gecko 8 My Key** : Hunk you’re an angel!

 **Gecko 8 My Key** : Uh not sure, I can see the highway.

 **Hunkules** : I’ll see if I can find you…

 **Gecko 8 My Key** : My phone is down at 5% I’m sorry, but I doubt I will be able to do anything else than this, I’ll wait for you Hunk.

 

 

 **Queen** : What did I miss?

 **Space Dad** : Scroll up

 **Queen** : Only Matt will end up in that kind of trouble, hahaha

 **Don’t trash the ‘stache** : Heard anything from Hunk?

 **Space Dad** : No.

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid** : Yo do you guys know where Hunk is? I just woke up

 **Let me sleep** : He’s getting Matt from the dessert.

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid** : Why did Matt get stuck in a cake?

 **Queen** : Not that kind of desert, Lance.

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid** : Oh, right, the sandy one…

 **Let me sleep** : English is hard

 **Space Dad** : Not so hard, just very confusing.

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid** : English is a fucking meme

 **Queen** : Agreed

 **Don’t trash the ‘stache** : Not even us English speaking people knows it

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : Are we loathing on English? LET ME JOIN!

 

 **Hunkules** : As much as I love the English language it is too hard to understand, Also I got Matt.

 **Gecko 8 My Key** : And Hunk has a charger in the car! MY PHONE LIVES!

 

 

 **Don’t trach the ‘stache** : Unrelated to anything else, but do any of you know why people are dressing up flagpoles in leaves and greens and making it a cross with rings hanging under the horizontally log, there’s flowers and ribbons too.

 **Space Dad** : It must be the Maypole you see.

 **Space Dad** : It’s an old summer solicit celebration

 **Don’t trach the ‘stache** : Oh, I’m interested, how do you celebrate this day?

 **Space Dad** : Well… a lot is similar to Walpurgis day, minus the fire and no fireworks.

 **Let me sleep** : It’s mostly food, Herring with dill and potatoes, and whipped cream with strawberries… then you dance in rings around the pole while you sing different songs.

 **Queen** : OH! I’d Love to go! When is it?

 **Space Dad** : uh… it differs from year to year, but it’s between the 19th to the 27th of June

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid** : Then why is it called Maypole? It’s not May!

 **Space Dad** : That is a question I can not answer.

 

**Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight, has sent a picture**

 

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid** : Pidge we don’t have time for your memes

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : There is always time for memes!

 

 

 **Gecko 8 My Key** : I’M HOME!

 **Hunkules** : The Matt is delivered.

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : I didn’t order a matt XD

 **Gecko 8 My Key** : Why you little! Wait till I get my hands on you!

 **Hunkules** : I’d better leave…

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid** : Not wanting to stay during the sibling fight?

 **Hunkules** : No, because every time I always end up a tower for Pidge to climb in order to get away from Matt. Her shoes are hard.

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid** : Hahahahahah!

 

 

 **Gecko 8 My Key** : So like I saw that Allura wanted to go on the Midsummer festival… are we all going this time, or are someone unable to?

 **Space Dad** : As it seems, we all have time.

 **Let me sleep** : I can’t come

 **Hunkules** : What why?

 **Let me sleep** : It’s not like I can go out in 25°C covered in purple fur!

 **Let me sleep** : I don’t want to.

 **Space Dad** : I still advice you to shave away the fur so you don’t get a heatstroke.

 **Let me sleep** : I am not cutting or shaving off my fur!

 

**I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid has changed Let me sleep’s name to Furry McMullet**

**Furry McMullet** : LANCE! FOR FUCKS SAKE!

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid** : IT’S GOLD AND YOU KNOW IT!

 **Furry McMullet** : I will kill you!

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid** : You gotta catch me first! XD

 **Space Dad** : Lance, he’s growling, I better not risk it.

 

**Furry McMullet has changed their name to Let me sleep**

**I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid** : Your no fun Keith.

 **Let me sleep** : Shut up.

 **Space Dad** : Keith… why is the floor covered in purple?

 **Let me sleep** : What?

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : What?

 **Gecko 8 My Key** : What?

 **Hunkules** : What??

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid** : ?????????

 **Queen** : Oh dear

 **Don’t trash the ‘stache** : Is he dropping fur?

**Space Dad** : Oh god.

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : WHAT HAPPENED?!

 **Hunkules** : IS KEITH OKAY?!

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Gecko 8 My Key** : Shiro! What happened!?

 **Space Dad** : I-

 

**Space Dad has sent a picture**

 

 **Queen** : But I loved out fluffy kitten :C

 **Hunkules** : This means you can come on the Midsummer festival :D

 **Let me sleep** : ugh

 **Space Dad** : Don’t look so betrayed, you will be alright. I just gotta clean the apartment floor… again.

 **Let me sleep** : You will be alright.

 **Space Dad** : No, I’m not alright, I’m all left XD

 **Let me sleep** : SHIRO!

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid** : Wait… did Shiro just make a dad joke?????

**Space Dad has changed their name to I’m not all Right I’m all Left**

**Let me sleep** : NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

 **Hunkules** : Oh god

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid** : BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : You lost all my respect Shiro.

 **Gecko 8 My Key** : My new name is even better than yours!

 **Queen** : I have no words

 **Don’t trash the ‘stache** : You younglings…

 **I’m not all Right I’m all Left** : It’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Update on new characterinfo names for some of the characters.
> 
> Key:  
>  **Shiro** = Space Dad - > _I’m not all Right I’m all Left_  
>  **Matt** = Tech Geek - > _Gecko 8 My Key_  
>  And Keith is looking Human again, but will spourt purple fur if he get's really angry or scared


End file.
